


Goodnight Kiss

by fliick



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its just a lot of fluff plus some smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliick/pseuds/fliick
Summary: Nezumi comes back after a play and Shion's sleepy.--sleepy cozy fluff fic because im tired





	Goodnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> heya hows it goin  
> i swear im working on l&l, in fact im like 3 pages in i think?  
> im late as hell to the party but i got into no. 6 real hardcore - i'm workin on reading through the novels currently!  
> this is a super self-indulgent ficlet, i just want these two to be together and happy ok
> 
> i wrote this in the most complicated way ever because i kept changing parts of it and then going back and adding things  
> i tried to catch all the weird wording and typos but also its 2am so i apologize if there are still some in there

Nezumi yawned as he walked through the door. A quick glance around the room revealed Shion, laying on the couch, his back turned towards Nezumi, with his nose in a book. The rats were laying on his chest, curled up and snoozing. They perked up upon Nezumi’s entrance, and Shion lowered the book and tilted his head back to glance at him.

“Welcome back,” he sighed drowsily, sinking back into the cushions. His legs sprawled to the opposite end of the couch and he closed the book and lightly set it on the table.  
Nezumi gave a short grunt of acknowledgement as he set his jacket on the coat rack. His hair was still left down from after his play, and it had begun raining as soon as he left the theatre, so it was dripping wet. Before he came into the room, he had grabbed a towel from the bathroom and was working on drying himself off.

“What were you reading?” Nezumi asked absently as he left the towel around his neck and began gathering his hair up. He knew he could have easily glanced at the book sitting on the table, but he wanted to hear Shion’s voice more than he actually wanted to know the title.  
“Midsummer Night’s Dream,” Shion answered. He lazily watched as Nezumi began tying his hair up, the tie held between his lips.  
Once Nezumi secured his hair, he spun dramatically to face the couch and recited, “If then true lovers have ever cross’d, it stands as an edict in destiny; Then let us teach our trial patience, because it is our customary cross, as due love as thoughts and dreams and sighs, wishes and tears, poor fancy’s followers.”  
Shion laughed lightly, and the rats on his chest squeaked their applause.  
Satisfied with his performance, Nezumi bowed. He approached the couch and gently tapped Shion’s legs so he could sit on the other end. Once Nezumi had sat, Shion promptly rested his legs across Nezumi’s lap. At first, he seemed to lift his legs slightly as to not put too much pressure on Nezumi, but after a beat of silence where he didn’t complain, Shion relaxed and gently put the full weight of his legs down. Nezumi simply leaned back and rested a hand on Shion’s knee.

“I’d love to watch you perform, you know,” Shion said with a sluggish grin.  
“It’s nothing special. No need to concern yourself with it,” he replied with a wave of his hand.  
“It’s not concerning me. I _want_ to see you perform. If that was any indication, I bet it’s even more amazing to see it live.”  
Nezumi would love for Shion to watch him perform, but in all honesty he knew that if he allowed Shion to sit in the crowd, he’d just eye the boy the entire play. He wasn’t sure if that would calm him or make him nervous about his performance, but he’d rather not risk it, partly for the sake of his fellow cast members, but mostly for his own embarrassment.  
“If I see you in the audience one day, I’ll beat the shit out of you,” Nezumi joked with a chuckle, squeezing Shion’s knee softly.  
Shion laughed, and it was such a wonderful sound to Nezumi. “I’ll be sure to bring a sign that says ‘Nezumi is Number One’ on it in big bright letters so you know I’m there.”  
“You have a death wish.”  
The two sat in comfortable silence for a bit. It was still pouring rain, and the rumble of thunder growled softly to fill the quiet.  
Nezumi closed his eyes for a moment to listen to the sound of the storm, breathing deeply.  
When he opened his eyes after a few moments, he glanced over at Shion, who seemed to be fighting sleep, his eyes falling and then shooting open, only to plummet again.  
After a moment, Shion seemed to catch Nezumi watching at him and a light blush spread across his face.

“Sleepy?” Nezumi asked with a small grin. Shion was… undeniably cute, his hair tousled and messily curling around his face and his red eyes half-lidded. Nezumi would never admit it, though.  
Shion rubbed his eyes with a deep breath, lifting the rats up slightly as his chest rose. He blinked, and replied, “It’s cozy, that’s all. What time is it?”  
“Around… 10pm,” Nezumi said, slipping down slightly into the couch. Suddenly, after settling down, he was hit with a wave of exhaustion as well.  
“How’d the play go? The Tempest, was it?”  
Nezumi leaned an elbow on the arm of the couch, resting his cheek on the knuckles of his hand. “Tiring. I was told it went well, though. A couple people from the audience came up to me afterwards to meet me.”  
Shion huffed out a breath of a laugh. “Quite the celebrity, huh?”  
Nezumi shrugged. “They’re just happy to be distracted from everything going on.”  
“That’s enough, though. Just to make someone smile,” Shion said softly with a smile of his own.  
Nezumi wouldn’t say it out loud, but he felt lucky just to be able to make Shion smile, let alone a packed theatre.

“You wanna hit the sack?” Nezumi asked, looking over Shion’s tired face.  
Shion answered with a small “mm”, and Nezumi began to stand up, carefully setting Shion’s legs back where he had been sitting.  
“You wanna move to the bed, or are you fine there?” Nezumi asked. Shion made no movement to get up, but Nezumi imagined the couch wouldn’t be as comfortable as the bed.  
Shion paused for a moment - Nezumi briefly thought he had maybe already dozed off - and then replied, “Too tired. I’m fine here.”  
Nezumi smiled in resignation, reaching down and ruffling Shion’s hair lightly before he stood, blowing out the lantern as the room faded to darkness.  
He kneeled down next to the couch, near Shion’s head and stopped for a moment, watching Shion’s languid eyes as his own eyes adjusted to the dark. He meant to simply tell Shion ‘Goodnight’, but he wanted to just stay there silently, watching Shion blink slowly as the rats on his chest curled up to sleep. Shion’s eyes seemed to notice Nezumi’s stare, and he met his gaze calmly - maybe it was just the sleepiness - and parted his lips slightly, as if to say something, but nothing came out.

Nezumi reached up, brushed Shion’s white bangs back and planted a timid kiss on his forehead, lingering just a bit longer than he meant to. The longer parts of his hair that he hadn’t tied up brushed Shion’s cheek softly. Nezumi pulled back, and Shion held his torso up as he used one hand to hold his balance, and the other to catch Nezumi’s face before he could stand up completely.  
Caught up in confusion, Nezumi allowed Shion to pull his chin closer to press their lips together softly. It was so much shorter than Nezumi wanted, so warm and so gentle and so _lovely_. It was different from Shion’s last kiss, which tasted bitter and much too rushed. This one was incredibly sweet and cozy, and Nezumi never wanted Shion to let go. After they parted, Nezumi fought the urge to lean in again.  
“ _That_ was a real goodnight kiss,” Shion stated in a hushed voice with a smile that had Nezumi’s heart pounding.  
Nezumi stood up properly, his heart beating so fast that it felt like it wasn’t even beating at all. He stayed still in the shadows, for fear that he might stumble if he tried to make his way to the bed. He was glad for the darkness, because he was sure he could feel heat on his face - a rare feeling of hotness against his cheeks. He listened to the rain for a moment, holding his breath.  
After a moment, he exhaled softly. Shion may have already fallen asleep, but Nezumi still whispered back.  
“ _Goodnight, your majesty._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> upon writing this, i realized i've never actually written any kissing scenes in any of my fics  
> which is like, kind of embarrassing but also i'm just a huge sucker for subtle affection
> 
> i didnt actually plan on uploading this but i feel like i need to show that im still around  
> next will be an l&l chapter i swear
> 
> EDIT 4/24/19: i went through and fixed some of my 2am typos and weird wordings; i still could have missed some but hopefully it read a bit better now


End file.
